A DumbledoreMcGonagall Party Reunion
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This you won't want to forget. It's the companion to Locked In so you may want to read that first. summary: Insanity prevails when two big families show the Golden Trio what their idea of a reunion is!
1. Chapter 1

_Huzzah the first chapter of the Locked In Sequel where anything can happen! I warn you now that in this story insanity reigns supreme and Slughorn will be turned green!_

_minerva's kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A Dumbledore-McGonagall Weekend Party**_

_**Chapter 1: Arriving  
**_

After being released from the founding spirits of the school it took the Dumbledores and McGonagalls nearly three months to get everyone together. This meant the big dinner and Quidditch match they wanted to have wasn't till just a few days before Halloween.

The headmaster had it all worked out so Professors Sprout, Vector, and Flitwick were going to watch over the school. Vector, Hooch, and Hagrid were going to help with the houses.

Minerva had left at three after her final classes that Friday taking with her the seven of the family that were at Hogwarts and Albus had disappeared at five.

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Ginny at the front of the castle as they waited for Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn. The two professors were taking them to the McGonagalls home as it was considered the best place to accommodate everyone as it was the largest considering how many people that had supposedly got to RSVP.

"So where are they?" Ron asked setting his day bag down.

"Severus is in his office finishing off some essays…I have no idea what Slughorn is doing. Sebastian left with Minerva," Harry stated.

"Slughorn's probably trying to figure out the best way to protect himself," Ginny laughed.

"That would be wise," Severus' smooth voice stated as he descended the stairs, "Marshall is very good friends with Minerva's brothers. If he convinces them Mildred is in danger or not well taken care of Horace will be in trouble."

"Don't I know it," Horace sighed coming out of the dungeons.

"Are we ready to go then?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on if you really think you can handle the people you're about to meet," Severus drawled.

"Hey if _you_ can spend this time with them I think we can," Harry grinned.

"You have no idea what you're getting into?" Severus smirked holding out the scroll that was their port-key.

With raised eyebrows the group grabbed the scroll Severus held out and in a flash they were gone. When the group landed they found themselves standing on a hill in the Scottish Moor. Just a ways off stood an enormous three story mansion with a turret to its left and a large brown barn seeming a few yards to the right. From where the group was they could see the Quidditch goal posts standing high behind the house.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was built in 1834 by Sir Walter Henry McGonagall," a voice behind the tree they were behind stated.

From the tree emerged Sebastian grinning. He was in black swimming trunks and a black jacket with a black towel around his neck.

"Seb what are you doing out here?" Severus asked.

"I was waiting for you guys…man it's crowded in there. You're all in the east wing though. The elves will take your begs to the house if you call them. Everyone's at the waterfall barbequing come on," Sebastian grinned.

"Are they nuts it's too cold," Hermione exclaimed.

"It's a heated waterfall Professor," Sebastian laughed, "Everything on this land is the best of the best. You're in for a treat!"

Harry and Ginny shrugged to each other and transfigured their robes into swimming outfits, their hats into jackets, and pulled towels out of their bags.

"We're game," Harry nodded.

The others followed Sebastian as well although they kept on their regular clothes. They followed a path for ten minutes and came out in a beautifully warm oasis with about sixty people mingle, dancing, laughing, chatting, and just hanging out. Some people were even swimming in the beautiful water fall pool.

"OH there you lot are! Thanks for waiting for them Seb," Clara stated as she and Minerva came up to the group.

"My pleasure," Sebastian nodded and hurried off to join the kids in the water.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Dumbledore," Ginny smiled.

"Please its Clara," Clara smiled, "Now come on first you have to meet Minerva's parents and brothers then you can go mingle."

"Trust me they don't bite…much," Minerva winked.

The Trio and Ginny nodded as Horace and Severus left in search of other people.

Minerva and Clara led the young couples toward Jessica and four others.

Jessica had her black hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a black two piece with a red scarf wrapped around her waist. She stood in the middle to two tall men.

One had short grey hair with black eyes wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans with flip flops. He was well built.

The other had blonde hair in a buzz cut with grey eyes and a trim frame wearing khaki shorts and a brown long sleeve shirt with grey sneakers.

Both had scotches in their hands.

Talking to the three was a tall thin woman with brown and grey hair in a matronly bun and hazel eyes. She was in a blue sundress and white heels.

Standing by her with a martini was a tall wide built man with short dark grey hair and a bushy mustache with green eyes in white slacks, white shoes, and a blue dress shirt.

"Mother, father, boys I have some people to introduce," Minerva called.

"Hi Gryffindors," Jessica grinned as the five turned their attention on the four.

"Hi Jessica," they all nodded.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny these are my parents Aradia and Gordon plus my brothers Romulus and Aloysius," Minerva introduced.

"Pleasure is ours," Aradia bowed her head.

"The infamous trio and Ginny?" Gordon asked, "My this is something."

"Welcome to this shin-dig of astronomical proportions!" Romulus chuckled loudly, "Now if you will excuse me…"

Romulus grabbed Jessica and raced to the water falling in with her as she squealed and everyone laughed.

"Since sis here became _old_ he's taken to messing with Jess," Aloysius replied scratching his blonde head and heading to the grill area.

"I'm not old! I grew up; you two should try it," Minerva huffed and walked off.

"Kids take it from this old wizard…everything you see this weekend is the real family not what you read," Gordon saluted with his drink before walking off.

"Please do enjoy yourselves though," Aradia smiled gently just as she was beckoned else where by a gaggle of ladies.

"Hey guys!" Remus' familiar voice greeted as he jogged up to them from the bar area.

Lorna was following in a halter top one piece swimsuit and damp hair. Remus was in blue swimming trunks.

"Hey Remus," Harry grinned.

"Isn't it great…Min thought only thirty but everyone was able to show up! There's almost seventy people here," Lorna grinned brightly.

"Wow," Harry blinked.

"And they're all Dumbledores or McGonagalls?" Ron asked a little uneasy.

"And all as different as they come mostly. Some Dumbledores are mean, some flighty, some silly. The same goes for McGonagalls," Lorna replied.

"You never know what you'll find around here," Remus laughed.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL!" A loud voice boomed from the top of the waterfall.

Everyone looked up and saw eight people standing in a line above them. Harry couldn't recognize any up there but he felt he had an idea of who they might be.

"ATTENTION! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER AS THE DIVING COMPETETION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" the voice boomed again.

It was coming from one of the eight who had his wand at his neck. Those at the bottom quickly jumped out and everyone backed up enough for a better look.

"OUR JUDGES ARE STANDING ON THE PICNIC TABLE BEHIND YOU. PLEASE GIVE APPLAUSE TO LILY, DAISY, AND RUPERT FROM THE DUMBLEDORE CLAN!" some of the crowd below clapped and few adults were whistling.

At the picnic tale the announcer had spoken of was a woman of eighty-two with grey brown shoulder length hair in pigtails with blue eyes in a pink skirt and white shirt. She was tall and slim.

By her was a woman of sixty-five with shoulder length blonde curls and grey eyes in a white and blue polka-dotted sundress. This woman was also tall and slim.

And by this woman was a man of sixty-three that was tall and of medium build with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing green swimming trunks and a white polo.

"NOW OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS THE BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY…..MARRRRRISA…. DUMBLEDORE-BENNETT!!!" the voice called.

Harry and the crowd watched as a figure jumped off the cliff and somersaulted twice before landing in the water with a splash. People clapped and cheered…some booed; Harry figured the booers had to be McGonagall family members, as she climbed out of the water.

The woman was 120 with soft blonde curls and creamy skin with bright blue eyes. At the picnic table the three judges were holding up cards with the numbers 7, 8, and 9.

"ALL RIGHT 24 POINTS! NEXT UP IS VICTORIA HYNNE ALSO FOR THE DUMBLEDORE SIDE!"

A figure jumped off and back flipped before landing in the water.

The crowd clapped and the judges held up 5, 9, and 9 as a tall slim girl of twenty-one emerged from the water with crimson hair and blue eyes.

"23 ANOTHER GOOD SCORE. LET'S SEE WHAT THIS NEXT PLAYER HAS. WELCOME MILDRED DOWER FOR MCGONAGALL!" the emcee stated.

"Lot of women jumping this year," Gordon stated coming up behind Harry as a figure did a jack-knife into the water.

"Do you usually have a lot of guys jumping?" Harry asked as a woman in her eighties came out of the water.

She was slightly pudgy with grey brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. The judges held up 5, 5, and 7.

"BAD LUCK ONLY 17 POINTS. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME MILLIE. LET'S SEE WHAT OUR NEXT DIVER CAN DO. PLEASE WELCOME ALBERT JR. MCGONAGALL FOR…WELL THE NAME SAYS IT ALL!" The crowd laughed at the emcee.

"Honestly Aloysius why'd you let him play?" Aradia huffed a few yards away where she was standing close to Hermione.

"He's nine mum will you calm down. Besides…his father's the one who let him," the man chuckled as his grandson jumped off the cliff and did a huge cannonball.

The judges held up signs of 8, 8, and 9 as a young boy of nine climbed out of the water. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and was slightly pudgy.

"HIGHEST SCORE YET 25 POINTS! EXCELLENT JOB KID!" most everyone cheered for the little boy. Harry suspected it was because he was a child he did so good.

"ALL RIGHT NOW THE MOMENT WE'VE WAITED FOR….WIILLLLIIIIEEEE MCGONAGALL!" the man shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione even heard some people start chanting, "Willie! Willie!"

From the top of the waterfall a man came forward and took the emcee's wand putting it to his neck.

"TO WE WHO ARE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING INSANE WE SALUTE THE GREATEST WITCH OF THE AGE…THIS JUMP IS FOR YOU MA!!" the man replied as he tossed the wand back and cart wheeled off the age spinning all the way into the water like an upside down tornado.

The crowd cheered and the judges held up 8, 9, and 10.

A man of forty-two with short brown hair and green eyes in brown and cream swimming trunks climbed out and grabbed Minerva kissing her cheek and spinning her around.

"27 POINTS THE BEST YET! SEEMS THE MCG CLAN IS REALLY PULLING IT OUT THIS YEAR!" The McGonagalls of the party roared.

"ALL RIGHT WE GOT TWO MORE PLAYERS HERE. LET'S ALL SEE WHAT JEREMY CONNER OF THE DUMBLEDORES HAS TO SHOW!!"

A figure took a running jump and practically catapulted over the edge and did a graceful yet simple dive into the water. The judges held up 5, 7, and 4.

The boy that climbed out of the water was eighteen with strawberry blonde short hair and hazel eyes in red swimming trunks.

"OH BAD LUCK ONLY 16 POINTS. WELL LET'S SEE WHO OUR LAST CONTESTANT IS…OH YES. IT'S THE TOTALLY AWESOME JESSICA 'HER NAME IS TOO LONG' DUMBLEDORE!!" the emcee shouted hysterically.

The crowded cheered as loudly as they did when William jumped. Like her brother; Jessica took the wand from the emcee and stuck it to her own throat.

"WILLIE JUMPED FOR OUR SWEET DEAR MOTHER AND IN ANSWER TO HIS SENTIMENT I AM JUMPING IN HONOR OF THE BEST FATHER EVER!" she cried out before taking a running jump off the cliff.

She hovered spinning quite fast before she dropped and did a perfect Swan Dive into the water making no splash at all.

There was silence till she was helped out of the water by her brother and given a towel by her father who kissed her head and the crowd roared. The judges held up 9, 10, and 9.

"28 POINTS!! THE WINNER THIS YEAR IS JESSIE! SECOND PLACE IS WILLIE, AND THIRD IS ALBERT JR. ALL FROM THE MCGONAGALL CLAN EARNING THEM THIRTY POINTS IN THE HOUSE GLASSES. THANK YOU ALL FOR PLAYING," the emcee shouted as he started back down the way everyone had climbed up.

"What are House Glasses?" Hermione asked Aradia.

"In the house are two hour glasses. One has emeralds and one has rubies. Every time a bunch of the families get together they get very competitive. We have a house cup that is like a family of the reunion cup. Sometimes a family keeps the cup for more than a year and sometimes just a few months," the witch laughed, "Either way we have fun."

"LET'S EAT!" a voice shouted.

There was a mad stampede as people ran to the tables full of food as well as the grill.

"So how many people have you met so far?" Jessica asked coming to the group of four.

"Not many. Your grandparents seem very nice," Hermione replied.

"OH yes they are. Ello I'm Willie or William. I'm the son to the great Minerva McGonagall," William stated as he came up and wrapped his strong arms around his sister.

"Great!? You make her sound like she's something special. I am the daughter to the greatest wizard since Merlin! Albus Dumbledore," the blonde replied coming up, "I'm Marissa."

"You look very like your mother," Hermione replied.

"Thank you I try," Marissa smiled.

"What was it like with McGonagall and Dumbledore for parents?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore tried to rot out our teeth," Marissa laughed.

"Minerva is entirely to over protective of us but we do love her. She's been a great mum," William stated.

"You'll find here that we all get along one moment and fight the next," Marissa grinned, "As we are all competitive."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Aye. We do love our sports," William nodded.

"Let's eat before all the Dumbledores eat it," Jessica stated.

"Are you insinuating we're pigs?" Marissa huffed.

"Only the men," Jessica replied.

"Okay fair enough," Marissa laughed as the three headed to the food.

"This will definitely be interesting," Harry stated. The other three nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Short but still fun!_

_**Chapter 2: Tug of War!  
**_

After everyone had eaten the family started to split up into these three large groups as Gordon and Aradia brought out this long golden rope that shimmered in the setting sunlight shining through the canopy of trees.

"Time for tug of war!" the emcee from the diving contest shouted.

Turns out the man was Albus' grandson. His name was Ray Conner and he was a large husky man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The large families screamed with excitement as the Dumbledores got on one side of the watering hole and the McGonagalls on the other.

"Now this is always my favorite game to watch," Lorna stated as she, Severus, and Remus sat beside the trio and Ginny.

"Tug O' War?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"With Albus and Minerva on either end in the front….well usually," Remus frowned.

"Looks like this year they talked Clara and Marshall into being in the front," Severus stated.

The four friends turned and blinked as they saw these long lines of people holding rope on either side.

"The rules are simple first set into the water looses. Ready and… TUG!" Gordon shouted.

He and Aradia ran to where the extended members of family sat watching the game.

The extended members of family included the Lupins, Snapes, Potters, Weasleys, and Slughorn. Also seated were all the children under the age of ten.

"Go McGonagall!" Tonks shouted enthusiastically.

"Come on Clara!" Aradia shrilled.

"Mrs. McConnell!?" Hermione blinked.

Aradia turned and grinned, "I'd rather see Minerva and Marshall get soaked."

* * *

"Pull! Damn it! Pull you louses!" Marshall shouted.

"We are!" at least eight voices shouted at him.

"Better watch it love. I'd rather not get pranked this year," Minerva grunted as she pulled.

"Come on men move back," Albus called loudly.

"Yes sir!" several of the Dumbledore men shouted.

They shouted something in French and as one the men and the women took a long jerk and started walking back.

"Bloody hell," William swore as he and several others dug their feet into the ground.

It was of course useless because the Dumbledores shouted something in French that the extended realized was like a war cry as they jerked again and several McGonagall family members fell into the water.

"Dumbledores win twenty points to Dumbledore family," Gordon shouted as his family bobbed out of the water.

"I still say they cheated," William shouted, "Why else would AJ allow his beautiful wife to fall in!"

"Hey in a reunion it's every man or woman for their self," AJ laughed although he was holding his hand to his wife helping her out of the water.

"What's going to happen when Jessica and AJ's children are old enough to play?" Harry asked.

"It was decided that their kids would play on whatever side they chose to play," Gordon replied.

* * *

Several more hours were spent enjoying the water and the warm atmosphere before it was decided that it was time to retire for the night. The people left in groups by port key, golf carts, doom buggies, brooms, horses, and numbers of other devices.

"Hey guys want to ride? Grandfather's driving," Jessica stated.

"Ride what?" Hermione asked.

Her answer was the form of a black truck coming out of the bushes pulling a trailer full of hay and blankets. They could see Aradia in the cab with her husband and Jessica's for toddlers. In the trailer Minerva and Marshall were wrapped in a blanket cuddling. Romulus and Aloysius were sitting a little bit off from them whispering much in the way Fred and George used to.

"Sure why not," Harry nodded as he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione climbed into the trailer with William, Snape, Lorna, Remus, Tonks, Sebastian, and Teddy.

"So what do you kids think about your professors families so far?" Romulus asked.

"Definitely not what I though," Ron stated.

"Oh good we can still surprise people," Aloysius laughed.

The ride out of the little oasis was only as bumpy as one would think and when the came out of the woods the Gryffindors realize it was much later than they had anticipated.

"Wow what time is it?" Harry blinked.

"About eleven at night. Minerva and I charmed the place to look early than it was," Marshall stated pulling his wife closer against the chilling night.

"I do so love this place," Jessica sighed.

They reached the manor in no time at all and were shown their rooms where they quickly went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Morning Announcements  
**_

Harry and Ron woke up that next morning fully expecting dozens of people dueling or exercising like in the Founders' Nursery. But what they found instead was several people of varying looks and ages all milling around the vast kitchen and dining room eating from the large arrangement of food set up buffet style on the bar in the kitchen.

"Morning men. Coffee is on the counter as are cups and plates. Help yourselves," Gordon greeted them before carrying on to the table in the kitchen.

Ron hurried to the food while Harry opted for beside the fridge where it appeared the drinks other than coffee were.

"How'd you sleep Harry?" Lorna greeted as he poured some juice for himself.

"Pretty good. The bed was really soft," Harry nodded.

"Yeah it is nice here," Lorna smiled.

"Hey Lorna when's the next full moon?" a man shouted from across the room.

"Remus is sitting right by you why not ask him," Lorna stated.

"He's the shy one," Romulus stated patting Remus' back rather hard.

Lorna rolled her eyes.

"It's in about six weeks," she answered.

"Darn," the man sighed and returned to a different conversation.

"Do people like the full moon around here?" Harry asked.

"In a sense," Lorna replied. She walked to the counter opposite where the coffee was and hopped up on sitting by Jessica and William.

Harry came over to them still curious.

"What do you mean in a sense?" Harry asked.

William, Jessica, and Lorna shared a few looks before turning back to the man.

"There are about five werewolves in this house as we speak. There is also a were-cat," William stated.

"Were-cat?" Harry blinked.

"Yes. A person that at full moons turns into a gigantic almost human like cat. Very rare only twenty still exist because were-cats; unlike werewolves are in control of their selves and can keep from attacking people unless madly provoked," William explained.

"Oh," Harry nodded.

"Oh Jessica I wanted to tell you…" Lorna stated and then trailed off into a whisper in the woman's ear.

"Really!?" Jessica gasped.

Lorna nodded grinning her sharp teeth glinting.

"Oi listen up!" Jessica shouted.

The chatting silenced just as Hermione and Ginny entered.

"Lorna's pregnant!" Jessica shouted.

There was a loud cheer around the room as women went to Lorna and the men to Severus.

"Good show old boy," Romulus laughed.

"Well done chap," Albert Sr. chuckled.

"Thanks," Severus grinned broadly.

"Aww man I gotta share now?" Sebastian groaned.

"It's okay. Some siblings are cool," Christopher McGonagall stated. He was fourteen with short messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was Romulus' grandson.

"Aw gee thanks Chris," Miranda laughed. She was eighteen with long blonde hair and grey eyes. She was Chris' brother.

"You always look so pretty pregnant," Aradia stated.

"Mother you say that to all the women you know," Minerva sighed rolling her eyes.

"Because it is true," Aradia stated.

"Okay enough gushy stuff! I need everyone brave enough….and old enough to play," Gordon stated eyeing a few children, "should all head into the living room so we can divvy up the teams for tomorrow's game. The rest of you keep enjoying the breakfast. We will return shortly," he finished and grabbed his wife's hand leading the way out of the room.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watched as about thirty people left the room after the head McGonagalls.

"Are you lot going to play? You're over 21," Remus stated.

"What do you mean over 21?" Hermione asked.

"The Quidditch game between McGonagalls and Dumbledores is brutal," Mildred stated as she sat by Horace.

"No one's ever died but we've had several trips to St. Mungo's after. It's why so many of us are healers or potion masters," Ray stated.

"How barbaric," Hermione frowned.

"That's family life," Christopher shrugged.

"You want to play?" Harry asked.

"Totally," Ron nodded and hurried off with Harry and Ginny following slowly behind.

* * *

"Okay so I want all blood McGonagalls behind the couch. All….oh Potters and Weasley there you are! I thought you'd chickened out on us," Gordon grinned beckoning the three further into the elegant room.

"No sir," Harry shook his head.

"Great you can go over there with the rest of the extended and or in-law part of the family," Gordon stated pointing to a group of pajama clad people by the hearth.

The three friends headed over and found that all the blood Dumbledores were over by a large bookcase.

"All right we've got you lot separated and Aradia has counted and there are…"

"There are 32 volunteers so we're going to do four teams with only four people as back up," Aradia replied.

"Okay so how are we gonna decide teams?" Romulus asked.

"Well actually Gordon and I will each put together two teams. My two will earn Dumbledore points. And Gordon's will earn McGonagall points," Aradia explained.

"Hurry up and pick already!" Walter snapped. He was 39 with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He was Albus' great grandson.

"Okay okay calm down," Gordon chuckled as he and Aradia pulled out four buckets from behind the chair they stood behind.

"Okay these will be the bandanas you will wear tomorrow and we want them visible so we know who is on whose team," Aradia stated.

Everyone nodded their head in understanding as the two elder people came toward them.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all given red bandanas.

They saw that Minerva, Marshall, and her brothers were all given blue bandanas. Clara and Albus had yellow bandanas. AJ, Will, Marissa, and Jessica all had black bandanas.

Jason Wilson of Dumbledore, Daphne Conner of Dumbledore, Natalie McGonagall of McGonagall, and Scott Hamm of McGonagall were the four not chosen and were meant to be the back up for the game.

"All right and that's it. You all can get together to practice with your team mates when ever you like. Okay that's it for today you can return to breakfast and do whatever you like," Gordon stated.

"But tonight there's dancing and singing with a bonfire outside!" Jessica added as people started to file out.


	4. Chapter 4

A little update!

**Chapter 4: The Day Goes On**

"Psst……psst….psst" a voice hissed from behind.

Minerva turned looking for the voice but saw no on in the hall so she turned back around. That's when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a room shutting the door.

Minerva had drawn her wand to fight the person but lowered it upon seeing her husband had grabbed her.

"Marshall? Wh-what'd you do that for?" Minerva asked frowning.

"The house has over seventy members of our family and you're always on call," Marshall stated pulling is wife to him.

He turned and backed her up against the wall smirking.

"So you kidnapped me?" she breathed.

"So I kidnapped you," Marshall breathed as their lips moved ever closer together.

Minerva shut her eyes just as…

"Granny! Grandpa!!" Madison McGonagall shouted opening the door. The girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was nine and was William's youngest.

"Uncle Albus and Aunt Jessie want you….um…."

"We'll be right down," Minerva sighed.

"Kay!" the girl smiled and ran back out of the room.

Marshall whimpered as his head fell to his wife's chest as he mumbled.

"I know dear I know but we don't see them that much," Minerva sighed patting his back.

"I'm never gonna get you in bed," Marshall wined lifting his head.

"You will after the reunion. I promise," Minerva smiled as she kissed his nose and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Harry was wandering the large manor just seeing what there was to see. It seemed to him that in nearly every room there were people doing some activity. He found some teenagers in a bedroom with a board game.

"Agh he won again!" Madison exclaimed.

"Sebastian has two potions masters as parents. Of course he'd get this trivia game," Christopher exclaimed.

"Thank you thank you," Sebastian grinned as they started the game again.

Harry chuckled and continued on.

Several Dumbledores and McGonagalls asked him to join in as he roamed around but he had declined.

Then he entered a room that had William, Severus, and Remus throwing a ball at a wall and running to touch the wall before the ball was thrown again. The room was dark brown and had pictures of girls in bikini's everywhere.

"Wall Ball?" Harry asked entering the room.

"Aggh!" William screamed in a girlie voice, "He's infiltrated my room!"

"Um o-kay," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Will is a little awkward," Remus shrugged, "Come on in we'll play two on two."

Harry nodded and came in the room eyeing the posters.

"He hasn't changed the room in twenty-five years," Severus stated bouncing the ball.

"Hey neither has Jessie her room as fairies all over it," William argued.

"Why didn't Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"To keep us kids maybe. Annnnddd go!" William shouted as the game started again.

* * *

"Yeah okay I think the drums should go there and the keyboard on the other side," Jessica stated watching the cousins that were also a part of her band as they set up for the bonfire later.

Some of the Dumbledore men were setting up for a huge bonfire in front of the instruments.

"You going to talk the ladies into performing too?" Ray asked rolling some logs for people to sit on.

"Oh you'll never know who I'll get up with me," Jessica laughed.

"That scares me hearing that," Rupert stated, "she might get granddad up there."

"Oh the humanity," Ray sighed.

"I can hear you boy you know," Albus snapped from where he stood assembling microphone stands.

The men grinned at him and continued working.


End file.
